


have i been too discreet?

by partyhardy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Endgame Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyhardy/pseuds/partyhardy
Summary: In which Betty realizes she slowly watched Jughead fall for Veronica.





	have i been too discreet?

**Author's Note:**

> ofc i get inspired to write at 3am and can't stop until this is out. disclaimers:
> 
> 1\. This is a Betty centric fic and i dont know how i managed to pull that off because i can hardly stand her but, writing in her perspective and trying to fit everything in... i can finally understand homegirl's issues with the world 
> 
> 2\. Even though this is a Jughead/Veronica fic, there is a fair amount of Betty/Jughead 
> 
> 3\. There is ABSOLUTELY NO CHEATING in this fic! I did not write this with ill intent, its quite literally Jughead falling for Veronica without knowing. That boy is a whole idiot, but he would never cheat. 
> 
> 4\. So many Jeronica scenes were cut out of this because it didn't fit with the story (Betty would've needed to be there or Jughead/Veronica tell her about it every single time) so I did the best I could. And a girl can only watch 2 second scenes of theirs so many times trying to dissect it (Thank you RD for the microscopic Jeronica breadcrumbs!) 
> 
> 5\. I tried to make this as canon as possible, but you can see I kinda gave up at the end lol
> 
> (this is my thrid attempt at trying to upload this, the devil works hard but partyhardy works harder)

(2)

 

Whenever they talked about her, it was always Betty bringing her up. They both had practice with the vixens after school or she needed to help her raven-haired best friend with exam prep after school — it was always an explanation to Jughead as to why she couldn’t meet him.

 

So, when Jughead brought her up in a casual tone while they both lay on the couch in the trailer, she wasn’t sure she heard it right.

 

“What was that Juggy?” She turned her head to look at him, his eyes still trained on the T.V. in front of them. A rerun of The X-Files.

 

“How’s Veronica doing?” He asked.

 

Betty shrugged. “She’s fine.”

 

“Really?” He finally angled his head, so he was looking at her, “With her Dad being back and everything?”

 

She felt awful in that moment; she hadn’t even begun to think about how Veronica was doing with Hiram being out of prison. Betty felt swarmed with getting the new issue of the Blue & Gold out that she completely neglected her time with Veronica.

 

“I... actually haven’t talked to her about it.” She responded earnestly while making a mental note to text her tonight.

 

In the moment she was glad that her boyfriend was being so thoughtful about her best friend. Two of the three most important people in her life, people she so desperately tried to push together but would not find common grounds on anything other than aggressive banter were being brought together.

 

Later Veronica tells her that Jughead paid her a visit after school. Talking to her about Hiram being home and how she’s handling that. Her best friend asks her if she put him up to that. Betty isn’t jealous, she’s happy that her boyfriend is reaching out to her best friend (this is what she wanted). So, she puts on a tight-lipped smile and nods. Veronica hugs her and thanks her for looking out.

 

(3)

 

She was trying very hard not to judge Kevin’s late-night rendezvous that he was masking as night jogging.

 

“Don’t make that face at me Betty.” Kevin scoffed at her.

 

And she was failing.

 

“I really don’t think that running off into the woods right now is a good idea, especially since you heard those gunshots there.” Betty tried to reason.

 

Archie came in and she thought that the conversation would shift. It didn’t.

 

“Can we all just agree that there’s a killer on the loose?” Archie sat down on the armchair.

 

“With terrible aim.” Jughead quipped up.

 

“This is the same guy who killed Ms. Grundy.” The red head looked tired; most likely exhausted by all the hurdles life had no problems throwing his way.

 

“Arch, we don’t know that these three crimes are related.” She wanted to reassure him to not stress about this, he needed to rest and have some time away from all of this.

 

Luckily Veronica swiftly changed the direction of the conversation.

 

“Guys can we focus on what really matters here. Archie’s dad survived,” She reached over and gently squeezed his hand before turning to Betty and giving her a smile, “The new season of The Matchlorette starts tonight...”

 

“There’s a shooter terrorizing the town,” Jughead looked at Veronica with furrowed brows, “Do you really want us to watch a gross reality dating show?”

 

Veronica explains how she wants everyone over to The Pembrooke so they can officially meet Hiram.

 

Surprisingly enough, Jughead seems to enjoy the show. Not in a quality TV way but in a  _this is so ridiculous that I can’t think about the problems in my life_ kind of way. Exactly as Veronica intended.

 

Veronica kept looking at Jughead’s reaction to the sheer audacity of the people on the screen and laughed at how perplexed he was. Jughead asked Veronica a million questions about how everything worked on the show and Veronica coyly answered them.

 

Archie was deep in thought, throwing some popcorn into his mouth and Betty was happy to see Jughead and Veronica getting along.

 

(4)

 

When Hiram does show up, he’s everything Betty expected and more. As intimidating as a Lodge always is and as carefully charismatic as a true business man should be.

 

“This is Betty Cooper,” Veronica says as Betty reaches out to Hiram and says her pleasantries, like Alice taught her. She feels relieved when she lets go and moves back to her spot beside Veronica.

 

“This is Jughead Jones.”

 

Jughead moves forward to shake his hand firmly. Betty glances at Veronica, whose chewing on her bottom lip nervously at the interaction between them. She wonders why Veronica feels any need to be worried.

 

“You know my Dad,” Jughead says while still shaking Hiram’s hand, his eyes locked on Veronica’s father. He’s nervous, she can tell because he’s being more talkative than normal. Betty understands this, she was nervous too.

 

“I do. He’s a good man,” Hiram nods at Jughead. “He values family, I hope his return comes sooner rather than later.”

 

Betty can feel Veronica sigh, with relief. She doesn’t understand why Veronica held her breath.

 

(5)

 

Betty thought this plan was fool proof.

 

It was only when Veronica and Betty were being dragged into the basement of a Ghoulies lair, she had some trepidation.

 

“Veronica?”

 

Archie and Jughead were there too, both looking as shocked as the girls at the others standing there.

 

Jughead called out Betty’s name but his eyes stayed on Veronica.

 

“So, these are your bitches?” The leader, Malachai standing beside Jughead yelled. Jughead’s jaw clenched.

 

“I beg your misogynistic pardon?” Veronica’s voice laced with venom.

 

“Take your skanks and get the hell out of here,” Malachai spoke again, Betty moved closer to Veronica — making sure she wouldn’t step up and try to refute.

 

Jughead looked at Betty and Veronica and could see the raven-haired girl stepping forward to bite back at the Ghoulie.

 

Before she could speak, Jughead did.

 

“If you win the race, we’ll give you the Whyte Wyrm — you can expand your drug dealing horizons and upgrade out of this literal hell hole.”

 

Jughead continued and wager Sunnyside trailer park on the line and Betty wondered if this was always part of his plan and she had walked into it. Or if he was desperately trying to get everyone out of this situation and that was the only way to do it.

 

She felt deep in her gut that there was something more to it.

 

(6)

 

FP’s release from jail was tremendous news. She hugged Jughead so tightly when they first found out, she could’ve cried tears of happiness — for him. It finally felt like everything was on track. He held her and cried. She felt needed, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. It was nice.

 

The day FP was getting out was also the day Jughead and her had planned to go investigate their lead for the Black Hood case, so they needed Archie and Veronica to follow up on their lead instead.

 

“Did they seem off to you?” Jughead asked Betty while in the car ride to pick up FP. They were in the back seat while Alice drove.

 

“Who? Archie and Veronica?” Betty couldn’t remember anything being weird between them. Or maybe she wasn’t paying attention because she was excited.

 

“Yeah, don’t you think they were being awkward during lunch?” Jughead spoke absentmindedly, looking out the window.

 

“Not particularly,” Betty shook her head.

 

Their conversation was cut short by Alice asking what exit she needed to take to get to the correct pick up location.

 

(7)

 

Her heart tore in what felt like millions of pieces.

 

Betty did the dance. She did it for him, she did it for them. They could be together now — without any barriers. He wouldn’t have to choose between South Side or her because she would be both for him. She would make it easier for him, for them.

 

Jughead did not feel the same way. As Veronica ran off the stage and Archie followed her, Betty got up and did the dance. She thought she would feel dirty and gross but instead she felt strangely liberated, free almost.

 

She couldn’t see his face in the crowd since the lights were in her eyes, just a sea of bodies. Looking back, she’s grateful, if she caught sight of his reaction, she probably would have shriveled up right there on stage.

 

Standing alone outside in the parking lot, her hand was still out — trying to remember the heat of his. He was gone. Jughead walked away without so much as a glance back and Betty stood there feeling more naked than she did on the stage. Naked and alone. She felt embarrassed, dirty and gross then.

 

Trying to avoid him was impossible, when she got back home, she saw the books he left behind, the smell of him on her bed. She stood up from her vanity, passing the window and noticing Archie standing in front of his, like old times. They both stood there for a moment, him offering a small and sad smile, almost like he knew what had happened. And in that moment, she wanted it like old times, where she could talk to him and tell him about all this — she didn’t want Veronica or Jughead, she wanted Archie.

 

All the feelings she thought she buried (because she knew deep down, she could never get rid of them entirely) resurfaced. She was mad at Jughead, mad he couldn’t see how much she was sacrificing for him — Archie always appreciated her. But she couldn’t think about that now, her heart was too heavy.

 

Exchanging gifts with Jughead at school didn’t bring any closure to her. He stood his grounds and she stood hers. There was no room for compromise.

 

Archie was a breath of fresh air. Both Betty and him fell into step easily, like they had never gone their own way. She needed that, she needed him.

 

So, when the moment came down to the both of them in the car, she pushed her body forward and kissed him.

 

His hands were holding hers like his life depended on it, she felt reassured and safe. But it was when he said those magic words.

 

_I need you with me, I can’t do this alone._

 

Her eyes fell down to his lips, hanging onto each and every one of his words.

 

_But right now, I need you with me. I need Betty Cooper._

 

It felt nice. Warm and familiar, someone who appreciated her — someone who needed her.

 

Their lips stayed together for a moment; she wishes it could have been longer but just feeling Archie not pull away was enough for her. His eyebrows were furrowed when she finally pulled back, Betty tensed for what he was going to say. _Please don’t ruin this too._

 

“Betty…” Archie began, his face scanning her eyes with a sad look.

 

She couldn’t do this, not now. “We have to hurry.” So, they left and caught who they thought was the Black Hood.

 

When the four of them sat at Pop’s diner, it was like the very first night. Archie and Betty sat together while Jughead and Veronica mirrored them. Betty felt like she had a dirty secret that she needed to hide. Only she and Archie knew it. Jughead and Veronica were in the dark.

 

Veronica ordered an espresso for everyone, only slightly joking about the condition everyone was in. She moved closer to Jughead and even though he was seated in the inner seat, didn’t move away to make more space between them.

 

When the bill came around, Veronica reached in her bag for her card but Jughead shook his head and mumbled that it’s on him tonight. Veronica looked at him and nodded.

 

Fred pulled up in his truck and Betty asked if she could share a ride with Archie. They left saying their goodbyes and while getting in the truck, Betty looked back and through the window saw Jughead move his arm, so it was resting on top of Veronica’s seat. She said something to him while shaking her head and he turned his entire body to respond. As the car pulled away Betty stretched her body to catch a final glimpse of them but Jughead’s body blocked her view.

 

 

(8)

 

Getting back together with Jughead felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She could finally be happy.

 

It didn’t feel right to mention that she and Archie had kissed. It didn’t matter because now Jughead and her were together again and that was just a speed bump. Right? She knew not telling him would just make it worse when he would eventually find out, but things were so good right now, why would she ruin it?

 

A selfish part of her wanted to keep this to herself. She didn’t regret it as much as she wanted to force herself to believe she did. There was that part of her that would always be in love with Archie and she was so scared of telling Jughead what happened because it would make it real.

 

So, when Cheryl tells him what happened, Betty doesn’t know what to do. She tries to bargain, tell him it meant nothing — lies. But he was being reasonable, she was being defensive. She knew she had to cool down because she was making it a bigger deal than it was, but it had been a big deal to her, and she never had anyone to talk to about it.

 

She could tell Jughead was hurt by all this and she wanted to fix it. She wanted it to be like how it was.

 

When Veronica suggests going out to the hot tub, Betty agrees believing that it’ll help relax Jughead. Jughead and her are already in the water, she’s sipping on Veronica’s signature jalapeño margarita which does wonders to her nerves. Archie is there sitting quite a distance from them, but she keeps glancing at Jughead, she can’t read his expression but feels comfort with his arm around her.

 

Betty doesn’t realize Jughead’s tapping on her back until it stops; just as the raven-haired girl makes an entrance, walking up to the hot tub with a solid black and white cover-up hanging loose over her swimsuit. She slips it off with ease and extends her hand for Archie’s to help her into the water. The whole thing was seductive without her even trying to be.

 

There’s even more tension when Veronica suggests that Jughead and her should kiss. Betty almost laughs at that, thinking it was a joke. Archie looks tense and annoyed but Jughead smiles, with a full laugh.

 

“Hold on.” Betty’s heart sinks as Jughead speaks up.  _Please don’t._

 

Jughead moves from Betty and positions his body so he’s facing the raven-haired girl, Veronica has a playful smile on her face, “Veronica and I kissing might help to, uh what's the sports term, Archie? Level the playing field?”

 

His eyes finally meet Betty and it seems like he’s trying to convince her more than Archie. She knows that she’s in no right to say no to this, but she wants to scream it. He looks so happy. With a shit-eating grin she wants to knock off. Why should he be so happy kissing her best friend when she was in pain when she kissed his.

 

“Betty, a little help here?” Archie calls out, obviously as repulsed at the idea as her. But Betty wanted Jughead back, completely, and if this is what it takes then let it be.

 

 “You're not upset though?” She asks, concerned but also aware that when he denies it, that it’s a lie. She knows he’s upset whether he’s willing at admit it or not.

 

“What if a future me tries to use your kiss with Archie against some future you?” Jughead says and Betty wants to down the entire margarita because as someone as articulate as Jughead, she couldn’t believe that this was his reasoning.

 

“A Vughead kiss, right now, in the present might be precisely what it takes to save a future Bughead from imploding.” Betty wanted to scream at his words, what was he even saying? All she could see was red. Jughead stood up there towering over everyone and was confidently preaching this with as much energy you would think he solved world hunger. Veronica looked slightly disinterested, sipping from her straw casually. And Betty was jealous, she was jealous that she could get all this attention and not even care about it. Right now, Veronica had her first love and her current love wrapped around her finger and she couldn’t care less.

 

“Archie, come on, man. It's just a stupid kiss. Right?” Betty keeps her eyes on Archie, anywhere except Jughead.

 

When Veronica gets up, all hope Betty had that this was some joke disappears. Jughead looks taken back as well, maybe thinking it was a joke. This makes Betty feel a little better. Veronica shakes her head and smiles, amused at the whole situation – she takes his face in between her hands, “Jughead. Don't freak out. Just trust me.”

 

Veronica leans in and Jughead brings his head down a little to meet her lips, the difference in their height makes them adjust to the kiss slowly. He moves down with her body, Veronica’s hands still on him. His left hand goes to her back to stabilize them as they lose their standing. The hand he places is delicate, like he’s testing the waters – she moves back a little, but his hand brings her to him again.

 

Betty’s grip on her glass is so tight she wouldn’t be surprised if it broke. At this point she’s looking at Archie who looks away exasperated. She doesn’t want to keep looking because it feels way too intimate now.

 

When they finally do pull away, Jughead keeps his eyes on Veronica. The raven-haired girl pats his face jokingly and returns to her seat by Archie.

 

Later that night when Betty seduces Jughead with the wig she brought, she wonders if he enjoys it because the hair reminds him of another raven-haired girl.

 

(9)

 

“The serpents weren’t invited.” Jughead protested but mostly childishly pouted.

 

Veronica rolled her eyes, “The Serpents were specifically asked to come.”

 

“Yeah, to provide security.” Jughead bit back.

 

Betty turned to Kevin to shake her head and tell him how ridiculous the two were being, but Kevin’s eyes stayed on the two, filled with amusement. She looked back at the two unsure if she was missing something.

 

(10)

 

Summer came around and Betty was busy helping Mary with Archie’s trial prep. She threw herself into this completely so she wouldn’t have to deal with her family and their insanity. She also wanted to spend this time with Archie, even though it was a worst-case scenario, she didn’t want to waste any time with him. His trial put this in perspective, how much they fell apart since Sophomore year.

 

Jughead understood completely, he supported her helping Archie and always told her the classic ‘ _if there’s anything I can do…’_  bit. She was thankful for him being understanding, she didn’t want to seem overbearing to him either since Jughead wanted to take the summer break as an opportunity to find inspiration and write.

 

He moved from location to location, always finding problems with it or not enough inspiration. He made it all around Riverdale – and even some parts of Greendale – when he finally settled.

 

“Where are you off to today?” Betty smiled as Jughead grabbed the keys to his motorcycle.

 

“Pop’s.” Jughead shrugged on his bag with his laptop in it, “Can’t beat the coffee there.”

 

“Wow, that’s four days in a row,” Betty walked to him to press a kiss on his cheek, “I think you’ve found your place.”

 

“Yeah, funny how the inspiration was right under my nose.” Jughead smiled and kissed her.

 

That afternoon she decided to pop by the diner partly to grab everyone working on the trial a coffee but also to check on Jughead. She walked in with a smile and saw Veronica standing by a table talking with an electrified energy around her, she tossed her head back laughing and rolled her eyes at the customer before walking away to the back room.

 

She had forgotten Veronica telling her that she would be working at Pop’s for the summer and made a note to talk to her once she got the coffee. Betty scanned the room for Jughead but couldn’t see him sitting anywhere, she moved in closer when Pop Tate called her up.

 

“Betty, what I can I get for you today?” He asked with a kind smile on his face.

 

“Four coffees and two apple fritters please,” She bounced her weight between the balls of her feet, “Hey Pop, have you seen Jughead around?”

 

Pop nods his head and points to a booth by the window, “He’s always there.”

 

Betty looks to see the same booth that Veronica had been at, but she can only see the back of someone’s head. Jughead had taken off his beanie so Betty hadn’t been looking out for that. She walked over with her order in her hand and saw Jughead smiling to himself and shaking his head with amusement.

 

“Hey Juggy,” Betty stands beside him.

 

“Betty. Hey.” Jughead turns his body, surprised at her being there, “What are you doing here?” She looks at him, his beanie is off and the constant frown between his eyes aren’t present – he looks at ease.

 

“Just wanted to pick up some stuff for everyone,” She nods at the computer, “How’s the writing going?”

 

“Great, I’ve been finding it’s so much easier to write here. No place like home,” He jokes and takes a sip of his espresso.

 

Betty knew it was a bad idea, but she needed to test it out, she should have more faith and trust in him, but she needed to know.

 

“Have you seen Veronica around? I totally forgot she’s working here now,” Betty asks, placing a hand on her head to sell the act.

 

“Oh yeah,” Jughead clears his throat, “She’s probably around.”

 

“Do you see her often?” She asks, her voice tight.

 

“Can’t say I have; I’ve been super busy with writing.” He shakes his head, “She’s probably around right now.” He repeats.

 

Betty hums and nods her head; she leaves without saying goodbye to him. She knows she’s being irrational and reading into it too much, but she can’t stop herself.

 

She just doesn’t understand why Jughead lied, Betty considers herself to be an understanding person. He can tell her that he wants to go to Pop’s every day and see Veronica. She would understand. They must have interests in common.

 

But then Betty remembers that he said he found inspiration there and she clenches her teeth.

 

(11)

 

“The enchantress must choose her closest companion.”

 

Betty wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline or the fear, but she was alert, everything was heightened, and she knew in that moment when Veronica’s eyes lifted from the cup to meet Jughead’s. She knew.

 

They’re in the woods, everything was dark but she could see Jughead’s eyes linger on Veronica – a moment too long for it to be a coincidence. His eyes say everything he’s thinking, and Veronica understands.

 

Betty sees this so she volunteered herself, so Veronica wouldn’t have to make the choice.

 

“Betty.” Veronica said, her voice wavering and uncertain. Betty knew she was lying in the moment. Something happened. Something happened that she was too blind to see but something happened that caused everything to shift between the dynamics of the group.

 

She saw it in his eyes months ago. She saw in hers today.

 

Betty probably even saw it years ago when the two girls were sat in the booth at Pop’s. They had just chinked their milkshakes to their vow.

 

(1)

 

“No matter what, no boy will ever come between us ever again.”

 

They shared smiles and giggles at that. The faint sound of the door opening registered in Betty’s mind. Veronica was sipping her drink with a smile on her face, she looked up and past Betty’s shoulder at something. Her gaze stayed there for a moment too long, so Betty decided to turn around.

 

Archie stood there at the door but his eyes were focused past them to the other side of the room. But Jughead.

 

Jughead look struck. His arm resting casually on Archie fell as his eyes were trained on someone past Betty. His big smile falling into a smaller, more genuine and shyer one.

 

Betty turned to Veronica and saw her still staring at Jughead. She smiled at this.

 

“Would you like to join us?” She spoke up to the boys and they came over, Jughead leaping over Veronica and introducing himself.

 

They fell into an easy rhythm, it felt comfortable and harmonic — almost as if the universe brought them all together.

 

Betty remembers that night being one of the greatest of her life. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She was with her new best friend and her old best friend who she loves and someone in between.

 

She remembers the night from her perspective and how she wants to remember it. She chose to forget about how easily Jughead and Veronica fell into conversation. Betty heard topics Jughead talked so animatedly about with Veronica that he had never brought up with Betty.

 

To be quite honest, despite the fact the two girls made the pact, she was still trying for Archie that night. She had been consumed with him for all her life that even after all the heartbreak, she was willing to fall again.

 

That first night could’ve been the twilight zone because Jughead and Veronica never talked to one another with that much passion again. At least not in front of Betty.

 

That’s what she was realizing from all of this. None of this was possible from her recollection of memories — there had only been hints. Everything else, everything substantial that formed between the two happened when she wasn’t there.

 

He had gone out of his way to meet her. She had gone to him seeking his help. They grew closer together despite everything and without her help.

 

And all Betty had done was ignorantly watched it unravel before her very eyes.


End file.
